I Didn't Know Just What Was Wrong With Me
by pronker
Summary: If he made her happy, he didn't need to do more. Obidala.


Title: I Didn't Know Just What Was Wrong With Me

Author: pronker

Era: Flashback from Obi-Wan's Tatooine exile to sometime deep into the Clone Wars

Characters: Obi-Wan, Padmé

Disclaimer: I am not George nor am I Walt, I make no profit from this fanfiction set in Star Wars, using its characters and settings.

Summary: If he made her happy, he didn't need to do more. Obidala.

A/N: This accompanies the manip which I made for the Online Obidala Convention 2-16/17-13, which is on my LJ, link provided on ffn profile page.

IOIOIOIOIO

On each anniversary of a precious night, the same dream visits Obi-Wan. Coruscant has four moons to Tatooine's three, so logically Tatooine should be darker than the city-planet after the suns set, but to Obi-Wan, Luke lights up the entire planet in the Force even though he is kilometers away. If Obi-Wan has to be anywhere in this plane of existence, he prefers to be here. As on each evening before Obi-Wan retires, he rubs down his eopie, talking to her of this and that because she is a good listener. He sets the perimeter alarm, folds his patched robe before he puts it into the old chest, and sinks down into happiness on a warm summer night dressed only in his skin. On Coruscant, then as now, it is spring.

It begins.

Their special night is black as pitch outdoors, but he and Padmé privacy screen the window anyway. Or rather, Padmé does, because she is familiar with her own home and she knows that their first and perhaps only night together must remain secret, for both their sakes. On Tatooine, Obi-Wan smiles in his sleep. This room at first seems _too_ bright: white sheets, white recessed glowpanels spotlighting flowers with unfamiliar scents, a setla lamp that illumines a most unflattering holo of Anakin. It is not and could not be a coincidence that Anakin is firmly in the light, too, in this dream-time. On his plain bed in his sandy abode, Obi-Wan shifts uncomfortably before returning to his favorite dream. He does this each year and will marvel the next morning at the power of the dream to ease troubling memories. Once more at the tryst with the woman he loves, Obi-Wan does not have the nerve to ask why Anakin's holo is in this small sleeping chamber and when Padmé approaches him to make their love real, it does not matter anymore.

After tonight, there will be no more feelings of _wrongness, _that the Force made a mistake in its matchmaking, something which bothers Obi-Wan ever since he discovered that his ex-Padawan is attached with an actual marriage to this delightful, passionate woman. Obi-Wan turns. There she is, ready and willing, her Senatorial trappings discarded carelessly and her eyes gleaming just for him. She draws him gently to the bed, her new softness of curves and fullness of face more appealing than he wants to admit to himself. What will it be like to hold her, to dim the lights and allow himself to love her? Before he can think of much else, he sees that she is certainly ready, eagerly sliding his robes off as she adds them to the pile of clothing on the floor. The room is still bright when she spoons with him in the best possible position for her state and then before he realizes precisely what he is doing right, she cries out, not with tears but little o's and Obi-Wan knows that he makes her as happy as he makes himself by doing this. He needs to get up to dim the lights so they may sleep, but no, he cannot move. He presses the glowpanel with the Force, when he remembers that he has the training to access it. That part frightens him a little until she kisses him goodnight.

It ends.

Then as now, Obi-Wan doubts no longer what he is living for. Padmé's light lives on in her son, and it is not too bright at all.

IOIOIOIOIO

The End.

IOIOIOIO

_I used to feel uninspired and when I knew I'd have face another day, Lord, it made me feel so tired._

_Before the day I met you, Life was so unkind. Your love was the key to my peace of mind_

_'Cause you make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural woman._

_When my soul was in the lost and found, you came along to claim it. I didn't know just what was wrong with me till your kiss helped me name it._

_Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm livin' for, 'cause if I make you happy I don't need to do more._

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural woman._

_Oh, baby, what you've done to me (what you've done to me)_

_You make me feel so good inside (good inside.) And I just want to be (want to be) close to you. You make me feel so alive!_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural, natural woman._

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural, natural woman._

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel like a natural, natural woman._

**You Make Me Feel Like A Natural Woman, immortalized by Miss Aretha Franklin, written by Carole King, Gerry Goffin and Gerald Wexler**


End file.
